gothamfandomcom-20200222-history
A Dark Knight: Pieces of a Broken Mirror
|next = }} "A Dark Knight: Pieces of a Broken Mirror" is the twelfth episode of the fourth season of Gotham. It aired on March 1, 2018. Synopsis Gordon is called to the scene after Griffin Krank is hired to assassinate Lee Thompkins as she begins to try to rebuild the Narrows, with Nygma as her partner. Meanwhile, Alfred's new life in the Narrows becomes complicated and Ivy reveals her new persona to Selina.[https://www.spoilertv.com/2017/12/gotham-episode-412-pieces-of-broken.html Gotham - Episode 4.12 - Pieces of a Broken Mirror - Press Release - SpoilerTV] Plot Jim Gordon visits a brothel to look for Harvey Bullock. Not finding him, he leaves a note for Harvey with the madame. Meanwhile, a group of drug addicts sneak into an abandoned lab to look for drugs. However, they discover Ivy Pepper emerging from a cocoon in a new physical form. When one of the addicts tries to touch her, she infects him with a fast-acting toxin. After getting kicked out of Wayne manor, Alfred Pennyworth has been living in the Narrows and fends off thugs who try to rob him with the help of Gordon. Lee Thompkins meets with the Narrows citizens to discuss their business when a man launches a toy plane equipped with an explosive and sends it after her. Grundy deflects it toward a window where it explodes, causing a fire in the building. Alfred and Gordon help everyone escape from the building while Lee, Edward Nygma and Grundy escape unnoticed. Grundy has flashes of his past life and proclaims himself again as Butch Gilzean. Alfred wins the respect of the thugs who tried to assault him and hailed as a hero in a local diner, especially the waitress. Gordon and Lucius Fox interrogate toy maker Cosmo Krank, whose dad manages the workshop. His dad, Griffin activates a toy with a hidden machine-gun to pin them down and also distracts them with an explosion to escape. Ivy sneaks into a house and steals clothes and food but watches a television commercial for The Sirens club. She recognizes Selina Kyle and Barbara Kean, remebering them as enemies. She goes to the Sirens where she's kicked out for her behavior. Tabitha and Barbara order Selina to confront Bruce Wayne for his reckless behavior. She recognizes Ivy and follows her to her apartment where they make an alliance. Gordon is called to investigate a murder, a waitress called Tiffany whom Alfred befriended. She showed signs of a beating and Alfred is the prime suspect after confronting her boyfriend who abused her. However, Alfred escapes before getting arrested. Alfred goes after the boyfriend in a bar and beats him but is then subdued by his friends just when Harvey Bullock saves him and get the boyfriend arrested. Gordon continues his investigation into saving the target and discovers Lee is the target. Nygma is confronted by Krank, who claims that Ed, appearing as the Riddler paid cash for the assassination, but Nygma has no memory of it. Gordon arrives and when Krank tries to attack, Gordon shoots him dead. When questioned by Gordon, Nygma does not mention his involvement while he sees his Riddler persona in a mirror. Gordon visits Bullock, who now works in the bar. He tries to get him back on the GCPD but he refuses to return. Trivia *This episode takes place five weeks after A Dark Knight: Queen Takes Knight. *The footage featured in Butch Gilzean's flashbacks were taken from Rise of the Villains: Scarification and Heroes Rise: Heavydirtysoul. *Ivy Pepper makes her first appearence since A Dark Knight: The Fear Reaper. *Robin Lord Taylor (Oswald Cobblepot) does not appear in this episode, the fourth of five in which he is absent. However, he briefly appears in archive footage featured in Butch Gilzean's flashback, making A Dark Knight: One of My Three Soups the only season 4 episode in which Penguin does not appear at all. References Category:Season 4 Category:Ivy Pepper Arc